New Beginings
by Rufus28
Summary: After Percy’s world is destoryed, the Olympians give him an offer he can’t refuse. But after a new prophecy his world may become worse or better than ever before.
1. The Battle

**I do not own Percy Jackson in any form. This is a revised addition of the ending of The Last Olympian. This is completely fictional and not the version recorded in the book. There will be lemons in this story. This is a Percy/Artemis/hunt story.**

In an instant my world crumbled. One of Kronos' minions fired an arrow towards me, and instinct took over as I dodged the projectile. But then a shrill cry filled the air. Time stopped as I looked behind me and found Annabeth, my everything, with an arrow protruding from her chest. I raced towards her and fell to my knees cradling her head.

"No, no, no, no" I begged.

"Shhhh" she replied weakly, " Finish this. Finish this for me."

Her eyes slowly lost their color and she closed her eyes, to never open them again. Hot tears filled my eyes, and I let out a roar like never heard before. In an instant I was up racing towards the enemy.

The earth began to shake and a loud roar filled the air as the entire Hudson River was behind me. It arched over us and slid into Kronos' army sweeping a vast majority away. A mini hurricane surrounded me as I began taking out those who had survived. In the span of 5 minutes I had taken out 2/3 of Kronos' army.

Kronos stood 500 feet in front of me surrounded by his most elite warriors. As I stood staring into his eyes. I uttered a prayer pleading with Posideon and Athena to help me avenge Annabeth. As I charged towards Kronos himself a streak of lighting shot down from the sky and hit directly on Kronos' group. The Hudson came in for another sweep, and the earth shook violently. As I came closer and closer it quickly became just me and Kronos.

Suddenly I felt the protection of every god upon me combined with my immortality from the River Styx. The water looped around Kronos capturing his arms and legs. He struggled against them, and they began to loosen.

I uncapped Riptide and threw it with all my might. It lodged itself into his chest, and took all the color out of his face. I reached Kronos and kicked him down. I pulled out Riptide and with a great shout cut his head off.

Time stopped, thunder rolled, and the earth shook even worse. As time resumed the water quickly receded back to the river. I ran back to our army, where literally everyone was staring at me in disbelief. I picked up Annabeth and we were quickly teleported to Olympus.

As we were summoned into the throne room, I quickly went ahead of everyone and laid Annabeth's body at the foot of Athena's throne. I stood before the thrones prepared for whatever fate the gods condemned me to.

As the gods flashed into the room they each sadly glanced towards Athena's throne and nodded at me. The rest of my army stood at the back of the room, very nervous about the fact that they were in the throne room.

When all the gods had finally arrived Athena laid Annabeth's body on a table of Diamonds and Gold in the corner. The gods quickly went through my friends offering and giving rewards for their service before dismissing them back to camp to being cleaning up the damage.

The gods addressed me last. They appeared to talk telepathically before finally coming to an agreement.

"Persus Jackson, for your service and support of Olympus and ultimately your salvation of Olympus we offer a gift rarely given, and then some. We offer unto you the chance to become an Olympian. We have need of a deciding voice, someone who can help balance us out and lead us in the right direction. You would have the domains of Earth, Battle, and Time because you defeated Kronos. You would also retain your power over water, and the powers granted to you by being Hestia's champion. Do you accept.

My world would never be the same.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it was a lot of information but I wanted to get things rolling. There will be lemons soon, but there is a specific storyline. I hope you enjoy the hunt!**


	2. The decision

**I do not own Percy Jackson!**

Do you accept?

I considered the god's offer. If they had offered this a few days ago, I would have immediately rejected it. But I have no reason to continue my mortal life. Annabeth, my everything, is gone. But at the same time, I might have to live with that pain forever.

"I accept"

All of the gods pointed at me and shot beams into my body. Everything became fire, I felt like fire, smelt like fire, and all I could see was white fire. Everything burned, and eventually I passed out.

When I woke up, Apollo was staring down at me.

"Oh, good, you're awake. They just finished their meeting a few moments ago. They want me to help you get set up."

Apollo helped me up, and led me to a plain white throne that had appeared. After explaining to me that this was my throne he helped my customize it. It was a mixture of blue, green, and gold to represent my powers over the earth, water, and time. It then had two swords and a shield attached to the back to represent battle.

Apollo led me out of the throne room and I onto the Main Street of Olympus. We approached a blank parcel of land. He explained how to envision the type of palace I wished for. This palace would be my temporary palace for when we had council meetings, and for party's.

After customizing my palace with a fully stocked bar, a pool, a complete cinema Apollo finally was finished.

" This is all I need to show you for now. You can experiment with your powers but just be careful, you could destroy the world."

He left with a flash.

I pulled out a coin and made a rainbow. I put in an iris message to Athena who was watching over the body of Annabeth.

" Lady Athena" I said announcing my presence, " May I have your permission to bury her?"

" You may, as long as I may be there" She replied.

I flashed to Annabeth's body, and as tears flowed down my face I flashed to the top of a mountain overlooking San Francisco. I used my powers to dig a whole in the top of the mountain. I laid her body in the ground, and created a large boulder in the shape of a girl with a dagger, Annabeth's final stand, over the site of her grave.

Later that night, a large force of monsters tried to invade Camp Half-Blood. I destroyed them all in less than 10 minutes.

As I slept, the three fates appeared. Although it was a dream, they assured me it was still completely real and prohibited me from telling anyone about the conversation.

"Perseus Jackson, you have lived as the most powerful Demi-god ever, and now are one of the most powerful creatures in the universe. You power will continue to grow, and you will become the greatest Olympian. You will once again save Olympus, though not by yourself." Then they were gone.

I awoke to Hermes telling me an emergency meeting was being called for the Olympians. My life was about to change once again.

**I'm sorry that this chapter did not contain a lemon, that will come soon! Please leave a review! It helps me know you enjoy the story and give me ideas for the future. I will hopefully have an upload schedule set next chapter!**


End file.
